


Promise Kept

by MaJackles



Series: Summer of Song 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the mind of an angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I went somewhere I've never gone before with this one....angels. This was inspired by the song "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation. Listen to it here: https://youtu.be/xlEQnZdlaeE

Man... you ever have one of those days? Scratch that... weeks? Month? No, no... year? When I was first given this project, I was on cloud nine. I thought they had finally recognized me for the work I had done. I was on my way up. And you know? Maybe that was true. Maybe it was just unhappy circumstance that brought me to this end.

 

It was a plumb assignment. I was given the name of a contact and told he needed to be on board with the big project. Simple. I had spent years getting people to sign up for projects. Piece of cake. Man, was I wrong. I had never in all my many years met a more obstinate man than this. When the whole project was laid out in all of its glory, he said no. I mean... who turns down such an amazing opportunity?? To be able to get in on the ground floor of an endeavor of this magnitude? To be set up as the star of the show, no less! Opportunities like this come around maybe once in a million years, you know?

 

He was inordinately selfish. All he cared about was the losses. Every project has losses and gains. That's the way any business goes. As long as the gains outnumbered the losses, it was all good. This fool wanted all gain and no loss. That just doesn't happen! I mean, insane, right?? He had to get his way, never realizing that this project would make the world a better place! I mean that literally, too! We're talking cure-for-cancer big!

 

What's worse... no matter what trick I pulled out of the bag to get him to sign on... every one tanked. It didn't help that he had a friend in a rival company that seemed to have a knack for showing up at the worst times. There were a couple of times I was SO close to sealing the deal, when this friend would show up and blow the whole thing out of the water. And my boss blamed me!!

 

So I got canned. Over one lost deal! My boss felt that time had run out and I hadn't produced the results he wanted. I have given my entire life to this job! All of it! And I was out on the street in the blink of an eye over one lousy deal gone sour!

 

Have you ever been there? Cast aside like someone's unwanted trash? But, I got lucky. Turns out, they couldn't find anyone up to the task in my absence and I was given a second chance. I pulled out all the stops! I took the low road... at least with this guy it was. I involved his family. They signed onto the program and that changed everything! Suddenly this piece of work is all “Wait a minute! That's my job! You can't give it to him!” Heh.

 

Had him right where I wanted him. With a little persuasion and a small amount of arm twisting the moment had finally come. A year of agony had led to this moment! I was finally going to get my job back, complete with promotion! All I waited for was his answer...

 

“Stop it, please. I'll do it.”

 

Oh glory! I couldn't believe my ears! “I'm sorry. What was that?”

 

“Okay, yes. The answer is yes.”

 

Yes! If I weren't a consummate professional, I would have danced a jig! Did you hear that boss! Come on in! You got a new team member!

 

But my joy was short lived. The little prick decides he wants to tack on conditions! Seriously?!?! We are offering him the deal of a lifetime and he wants conditions?!?! I listen to him prance around like the super star he has yet to become, rattling off his little list. Then I have to do a double take. What was that last one? He wants me canned or he doesn't take the job. He can't be serious!

 

The bottom-feeding maggot has the audacity to get in my face and demand my termination! After the hell he has put me through during the last year? He was nobody until we came to him. Oh, he may have thought his shit didn't stink, but we all knew better. He still is a nobody, too, because when this is all said and done nobody will know, nor remember, his name.

 

He said yes, though. I have been redeemed. Termination? More like promotion! My boss won't be terminating me any time soon and I let the little man know it. The cretin has the gall to tell me that he would terminate me himself! As if he had the power to do so. That's when I felt it. The sear of pain as the blade slid up into the soft skin under my chin and up into my skull.

 

How unfair and truly messed up this world was, that the last thing I would see in this life is the smirk of self righteous satisfaction on Dean Winchester's face.


End file.
